Insulated wires covered with a fluororubber or a fluororesin that is excellent in heat resistance and oil resistance are known as insulated wires that can be used in oil at high temperature (PTL 1 to PTL 3).
In addition, insulated wires covered with polysulfone or polyether sulfone that is excellent in wear resistance are known as insulated wires that can be used in a vibration environment such as the interior of an automobile (PTL 4 to PTL 5).